


jokey how your pillow downy 'n' soft

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, POV Edelgard von Hresvelg, POV Second Person, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 五次，她在你面前毫無防備的沉沉睡去。一次，她沒有。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	jokey how your pillow downy 'n' soft

1.

待你挑選完厚重的參考書目，走回座位時，Byleth已經熟睡過去。

你輕手輕腳的放下精裝本，再輕手輕腳的拉開椅子坐下。

Byleth的睡臉在圖書館鵝黃色的燈光之下顯得和煦平靜。

你知道她有熬夜備課的習慣。

對神學一竅不通的新手教師總是得花費許多時間理解這抽象不可見的概念。

你多想告訴Byleth，其實真正重要的並非信仰，而是她願意為黑鷲們付出的熱忱。

Byleth的頭枕在（你湊近一看）Linhardt的作文上，看起來不舒服的睡姿，然而帶黑眼圈的她睡得好沉好沉。

還是別喚醒Byleth的好，那些尚未批改的，查閱的，全都可以等。

你之後會幫她的，所以你要Byleth安穩的睡。

你解下短披風，蓋上Byleth肩膀，以免單薄的她受寒。

2.

師生餐會途中，你發覺身旁的Byleth似乎有點精神不濟。

她的頭不斷低下，Manuela老師對她說話時她又會猛然抬頭回覆。

你觀察Byleth重複這一連串的行為，Byleth的臉比以往來得潮紅，反應也稍稍遲鈍了些。

她大概是喝醉了，但你記得前幾次的餐會上，和學生比賽喝酒的Byleth皆不曾有過這副模樣。

「老師，妳是否有感覺到任何不適？」

你趁著Manuela老師去續杯的時機問道。

Byleth盯著你，緩慢的眨了眨眼，搖了搖頭，再指了指她的飲料。

「我不確定這是什麼酒，一喝下去，全身好像火在燒。」

Byleth吃力的說，你趕緊詢問回座的Manuela老師究竟給了Byleth什麼飲料。

Manuela拿起Byleth的杯子聞完，驚呼一聲，說她弄錯自己跟Byleth的酒。

「這裡頭摻了能舒緩神經和鬆弛肌肉的藥草。」

你覺得這藥草聽上去不太正當，然而你更在乎Byleth的身體狀況。

「出現這種情形是正常的嗎，Manuela老師？」

「不正常呢，說不定Byleth老師對此種成分較為敏感。」

你想追問藥效的細節，Byleth卻忽然倒向桌面，動也不動。

「老師！」

你輕輕捧起Byleth的臉，謹慎查看。滿臉漲紅的她雙眼半睜，面頰異常高溫，額角沁出薄汗。

「Edelgard，我不行了．．．」

語畢，Byleth闔眼。在座其他師生見狀全都倒抽一口氣。

「Byleth老師，不要走！」

Manuela老師焦急的檢查起她的脈搏，幾秒後你們聽見Byleth開始發出規律的鼻息。

「Byleth老師，似乎是睡著了？」

你和Petra（除了你之外，現場唯一清醒，走路走得直的人）用擔架送Byleth回寢室後，把解酒的藥草放在她床頭。

但願Byleth隔天不會宿醉得過份嚴重。

你吹熄房內的蠟燭，悄悄帶上房門。

3.

碧綠色的髮與瞳，女神的顏色，信仰的象徵。

她在冬日裡罕有的金黃色日光內瞇起眼，彷彿是一頭初到地面的野獸，仍在適應地表的自然世界。

她的所在之處，那裡有光。

眼前的Byleth究竟是否為你的人？

你有諸多疑問需要她替你解決，但她在你開口以前率先崩潰。

如此型態的Byleth，平躺草地，好似一塊待人發掘的翡翠。

你跪至她身旁，踏入光的所在，垂頭側耳聆聽。

這並非以吻喚醒公主的童話情節，何況你們皆非彼此的誰。

Byleth的氣息沒有宗教性的啟示或預言，她聽起來是人類，與你同樣是人類。

請不要成為我天平彼端的敵人。你企盼。請不要成為我非得泯滅的女神。

她的體溫藉由你背部，傳達入你深處，引發火焰紋章的擾擾攘攘。

假如這是你們最後一次擁抱，你多希望是面對面的確切。

（至少你們當中有一人會記得肉體的觸動，也許你不該強求。）

你停下腳步，調整姿勢，以及不知自哪一刻起變得不正確的呼吸。

4.

Byleth說她沉睡了五年，隨波逐流。

你說她樣貌幾乎沒有改變。

「Edelgard，我想你依舊．．．」

重要的語句遭Byleth前傾的唐突中斷。

你接住她身子，熟悉的形體。

你願意再次承載Byleth的一切，得走多遠就走多遠。

她在你步下女神之塔的階梯時甦醒，摟住你的頸子同你道歉。

你說這一點也不紛擾你，因為你們要前往的是相同的目的地。

「Edelgard，能不能講點什麼好讓我保持清醒。我不想再昏昏沉沉的睡去。」

「老師，倘若妳需要休息，妳便不須勉強。」

「我的確是感覺勞累，可是現在我想為了你多堅持一會。」

於是你向Byleth講述更多你雙親於女神之塔的回憶。比如母親在整場舞會踩著高跟鞋的疲憊，不應斷裂的鞋跟，父親背著母親行走的夜路，明星指引的路程。

「我想他們終究是快樂的，即便命運不站在他們這方。」

「那你呢，Edelgard，你想要的快樂也是不受女神青睞的方位嗎？」

「或許真是如此。」

否則為何睽違五年你才再次回歸我身邊，Byleth老師。

「命運眷顧與否，我都是屬於你的一方，Edelgard。」

她低聲說。你告訴Byleth只要這樣便已足夠。

你們在女神之塔外的空地稍作停留，觀賞夜空。

父親與母親亦曾仰望過的星夜。

5.

「老師？」

終於瀏覽完公文的你輕聲呼喚，然而沙發上的Byleth沒有回應。

你步行至Byleth身側，拾起地上的詩集。

看來是閱讀到睡著了，難不成你推薦的書本內容十分乏味。

你蹲下，兩手撐住下巴，由下而上的觀察她。

Byleth的上半身朝扶手傾斜，雙腿敞開，左手被額頭壓迫著，又是那樣教人看了難以忍受的姿態。

你爬進她腿間，一手按上Byleth大腿。見她沒有醒來，你加上另一手，Byleth依然毫無反應。

為什麼可以這麼沒有防備心呢。

（你想起上次這麼做的時候，你的手慢慢解開她褲頭。

她的膝上有淺粉紅色的疤痕，你的掌心蓋住了疤痕。

「用這種方式喚醒我。」

她喘著氣說。

你喜愛看見Byleth睡眼的情欲。）

你趴上Byleth的腿，注視她睡顏。

你從來沒有認真思考過「可愛」這個詞彙背後的意涵，也沒有審慎考慮過是在什麼樣的場合會用上這個字眼。

不過現在，嗯，你多少能體會Dorothea形容Petra是可愛之人的心情了。

你微微起身，以不驚動Byleth的方式，湊上去親吻Byleth唇角。

1.

下半身的衣物即使遭你不留情的褪去，Byleth仍舊酣睡，你忍不住擔憂起她的自衛能力。

你舉高她裸露的腿身，她的靴子（你刻意保留的。假若沒保留，豈不是太過明顯）架至你肩上。

你品嘗她。

聽見Byleth細微的低吟，你觀看她兩眼緊閉，嘴唇開啟的神情。

「告訴我，El，告訴我這是不是一個夢境。」

你告訴Byleth用身體去感受，答案自然會揭露。

「如果這是夢，我希望能持續下去。」

「少來了，my love，妳明明撐不過那麼久。」

你箝制住Byleth的膝，她柔聲請求你繼續。

被驅散的睡意淌入你嘴裡。

「老師，妳時常作與我有關的，性意味的夢嗎？」

「時常。」

「夢醒後，妳會怎麼辦？」

「過來這裡，Edelgard，讓我再多告訴你一些。」

你赤裸的背脊枕上絨布，Byleth的汗水滴在你眉心。

「用這種方式喚醒我。」

「誰叫妳毫無防備呢，老師。」

「那是因為我知道你在這裡。」

Byleth於你手指放上她舌頭前如此吐露。

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna find me I'm at twitter @teddybergamont :3


End file.
